


But You'll Never Get The Best Of Me

by Esmaisy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-03
Updated: 2013-07-03
Packaged: 2017-12-17 13:57:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esmaisy/pseuds/Esmaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam wanders around while Zayn is getting his newest tattoo. (Songfic based of Christina Aguilera's Best Of Me)</p>
            </blockquote>





	But You'll Never Get The Best Of Me

_Think I'm steel_  
Tough as nails  
Never feel  
Never fail  
But you're wrong  
So damn wrong  
Feel the weight  
Of your hate  
I still bleed  
My heart aches  
As you take  
And you take 

Liam walked through the streets of the big city, hands shoved in his pockets. Red eyes, tired, defeated. Head held down with his cap on, hoping that no one would recognize him. He wasn't sure how he would handle fans at this point—wasn't sure that he wasn't going to lash out at them. He wasn't strong enough to keep calm.  
He wasn't made of steel.  
He still heard the angry voice of one of their managers in his head, still heard the disappointed screams of Louis, trying to stand up for them. Because nobody else did. He still saw the excuses in Zayn's eyes. Still saw the silent apology. Still saw the 'this is better than an engagement.' Still couldn't believe he really went through with this.

_Words cut through my skin_  
Tears roll down my chin  
My walls crumble within  
But I'll take it all on  
And get up when I fall  
'Til the last curtain call 

When he was younger, Liam thought about being famous. He thought about laughing in the face of all of his bullies. He thought that it would be the best thing ever. He thought it was going to be the best thing ever. To laugh in the face of danger.  
He didn't expect this.  
He never expected to finally discover his true self, but also be knocked down in everything he wanted. Needing to apologize for something he wasn't sorry for on Twitter. Being the nice guy with the charming dancing girlfriend. Lord, how happy he was that that was at least over. But that didn't mean he could be happy of course, he still had to hide with the person he loved most in the world. The bullies in High School just looked so unimportant compared with the bullies of Modest. The way they yelled, the way they were mean, the way they were controlling. The way Liam had to fight to even speak to Zayn. The way he had to fight to get some happiness back, happiness that he wouldn't be able to get. Not now. Maybe in twenty years. Maybe.

_But you'll never get the best of me no more_  
Said you'll never get the best of me no more  
Aren't you tired of throwing stones  
Trying to kick me when I'm down?  
But you'll never get the best of me, no, you won't 

_So I'm cold, made of ice_  
Heart of stone born to fight  
But I cry  
I still cry  
Are you happy to know  
I'm unhappy alone?  
Take your shot, I'm wide open 

He'd become stone. He sometimes just didn't care anymore. He just shrugged at everything Modest said to him. Only to go to his bedroom, hotel room, bunk in the bus, whatever. To try and keep the tears inside, but mostly to hear two of his best friends whisper and sometimes cry because they couldn't be together too. Maybe that was the best thing about this situation. The fact that Harry and Louis were in the same boat, too. That they had to fight for what was right. That they couldn't walk hand in hand down the streets either.  
He would wait, always wait. For Zayn to come back from taking a smoke and to lay next to Liam, his eyes begging for a hug, for a kiss. They would try to disappear into each other. They would try to become invisible. To try and forget. They'd kiss, they'd make love and after that, cry, cry together. Cry about the unfairness, about the fact that they were unhappy. That the only thing keeping them on was each other. And sometimes the fans. But when Harry got mobbed again, Liam became more and more displeased with them. This wasn't what he'd asked for.

_Words cut through my skin_  
And tears roll down my chin  
My walls crumble within  
But I'll take it all on  
And get up when I fall  
'Til the last curtain call 

_Heartbroken and beaten_  
Knocked down and mistreated  
I will rise undefeated  
I will not let you bring me down  
Now the pain is deleted  
And I will never repeat it  
I will rise undefeated  
I will not let you bring me down  
No, I won't let you bring me down 

Tired, he went to sit on a bench. Looking at the moon that was reflecting in the water of the lake. The trees that were moving on the rhythm of the wind, he wondered if Zayn would text him when he was done. He wondered if he would hear anything from him. Probably not.  
Zayn was angry with him, he knew. For not wanting to go with this, for wanting to go against it. So instead he grabbed his phone out his jacket and checked twitter, through his mentions. The first thing he noticed were the comments on him and Danielle, which was still a hot topic. He also saw the hate messages. He couldn't sing. He was ugly. He was too nice. He was a baby. He wasn't man enough to be in a band. Slurs where thrown around. Liam sighed. The hate hurt, still. It didn't hurt at much as in the beginning. But it affected him. For sure.

_Heartbroken and beaten_  
Knocked down and mistreated  
I will rise undefeated  
I will not let you bring me down  
Now the pain is deleted  
And I will never repeat it  
I will rise undefeated  
I will not let you bring me down 

Liam scrolled further down his tag. @Ziamforever: Liam, I wish you and Zayn all the best. <333\. Liam smiled. He knew, he knew that there were people who were supportive of him and Zayn. And he couldn't thank these people, but he wanted to give them the world.  
His phone beeped and a message from Zayn came in. "I am done. Lets get some at the hotel, see you in five? xxx"  
Liam was going to go through this, and everything was going to work out. He wasn't going to let himself be brought down.


End file.
